


Daddy's Girl

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Morgan's sure she needs to protect the world.
Series: MCU Shorties [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



Morgan had taken ("Not stolen," Tony pointed out because, after all this was his daughter, their daughter, and everything they had was hers) Pepper's helmet. Again. Curled up in a makeshift tent made out of an old quilt and a clothes line, anchored with some books, Morgan wore the helmet and stabbed her fingers at a keyboard she'd made out of a piece of cardboard, making "boop beep" noises.

Tony bent down to peer in the opening of the tent. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her voice muffled by the helmet, Morgan said something.

"You know that helmet doesn't fit you, sweetheart."

She turned to face him. The helmet turned a bit more slowly. "Does too!"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "It's sliding on your head. You look like," well, he wasn't sure what she looked like but tiny. With a helmet flopping around on her head. "You look silly." He held out his hand, beckoning with his fingers. "C'mon, give it up."

Morgan instead wrapped her arms over the helmet. "No."

"Honey, you know it's not yours." With a sigh, Tony sat on the grass outside the tent. "You know Mom doesn't like you playing with it." Even though it'd be really difficult for Morgan to damage it the way he'd designed it.

"I'm not playing," Morgan said. "I'm protecting!" She folded her arms. Tony could imagine the determined expression his daughter wore. "There's aliens coming."

A tiny chill ran along Tony's spine at his daughter's game. He remembered the giant whale things the Chitauri brought into New York. For a second, he saw them crashing into the buildings, heard the screams of the people below.

"Daddy?"

Stared into the black hole and the army beyond it.

"Daddy!"

He blinked at the shake of his arm. Did a tiny headshake. Remembered where he was, who he was with. "I'm here, Morgan."

She'd pushed off the helmet to stare into his eyes. Her own were darker than his and for a second, Tony was sure he could see the future in them. "I'm here," he repeated.

Morgan laid her hand on his cheek, searching his face. A scowl furrowed her brow. "See? You need me to protect you."

Tony folded his arms around her, pulling her close. Felt her arms lace around his neck. "You are, baby." He kissed her cheek. "You are and you always will."


End file.
